


reddie drafts

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Parents Maggie Tozier & Wentworth Tozier, Drafts, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, F/F, Gay, Losers club - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Richie Tozier Angst, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, band au, genderbent au, genderbent losers, ideas, losers band, musician richie, richie plays the guitar, richie singS, richie tozier’s parents - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: these are just little tidbits whenever inspiration strikes idk when they’ll be updated
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. genderbent georgie (georgia) and bill (billie)

Georgia Denbrough opened the door to her sisters room slowly, peeking in to make sure Billie was awake before waltzing on in. 

“Billie?” Georgia asked softly, young voice high with uncertainty. Billie sniffled and groaned miserably before turning her eyes towards her younger sister.

In all complete honesty, Billie’s normally organized room could also easily be described as miserable, but in ways one would call a pigsty. Littered across Billie’s bed were tissues strewn in with a pair of headphones plugged into an MP3 player and a few books. The older girl, a whole 6 years older than Georgia’s 6, had a decently sized book cracked open in her lap, about a fifth of the way through. 

In a slightly nasally voice, Billie croaked, “Yeah, juh-George,” and the youngest Denbrough then walked fully through the doorway, leaving it open just a crack. 

“I’ve been trying to make a paper boat. I’ve been using my origami book and everything, but....” Georgia trailed off, but Billie had an idea of what her sister wanted. “You want m-me to help out?” She guessed, to which Georgie smiled, showing off a missing front tooth, “ Pleeaase? ”

Billie sent a crooked grin in the direction of her little sister, and plucked the crumpled paper out of Georgia’s pudgy fingers. After musing that the neon green paper might be a  tad  too small and wrinkled, she dug out a newspaper, tearing it in a satisfying noise that made Georgia smile with such glee that Billie let out a little giggle at her exuberance. 

“Why’d you wuh-want to m-m-make a boat, anyways?” Billie questioned as her fingers nimbly folded and creased the newspaper clipping. “Wanted to go out in the rain, run it around in the streets,” Georgia shrugged, not really finding the issue that Billie soon found with it. 

Billie halted. 

“Nuh-no way.” She spoke firmly, confident bright blue eyes staring deep into Georgia’s own. 

(georgia gets kidnapped f in the chat she dont die though dw lol)

“ Georgia! ” A hoarse scream ripped its way through Billie’s throat upon seeing the unconscious body of her missing sister, for there was Georgia Denbrough, floating in the air amongst thousands of other children. 

“ _You’ll float, too!_ ” A memory of a monster resembling Georgia giggled. Before Billie had truly understood the situation, an eldritch form took the place of the youngest Denbrough. “ You’ll float too ,” repeated over and over, in such a menacing tone, Billie was sure anyone, even Robin- is she was there- would openly admit to the feeling of almost shitting their pants. 

Now, Billie was sure that  this  was what It meant when It uttered those horrible, innocent words. Billie wasn’t quite sure that she wanted to float. Billie was definitely sure that she didn’t want Georgia up there floating. 


	2. bill and richie fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol i lov richie angst :-))

richie paced about the empty street, the quarreling losers formed in a circle. from any outside persons perspective, richie appeared just plain stressed out- the norm for kids in derry (yknow, with the whole missing kids fiasco). the thing was, was that it was richie. richie didn’t show his stress- not to the losers, and especially not when everyone else was showing an equal amount or more stress.  
in previous trying times with the original 4 losers, richie didn’t show his discomfort; in the event of panic or strife, richie would tell his horrible jokes either until someone cracked a laugh or a smile- anything- or until they yelled at him, and the energy was focused onto him. that was what richie did.

but this was different, because now, it was truly life or death, and richie was officially taking things seriously. 

“what the fuck, bill?” richie mumbled among several other repeated fairly colorful four-lettered words. bill set his jaw to glare at richie, whose face was still down turned as he walked back and forth. “what the fuck, dude?”   
after several more hour-long seconds, it seemed richie had made up his mind. with an extravagant spin, richie turned back to the group. eddie had watched as richie’s face had begun to gather a red hue in a frustrated manner, and the furrowing of his eyebrows, and altogether surmounted to a furious expression as he stalked up to the taller boy.

“do you have any fucking clue what you just got us into?” richie moved his hands wildly, gesturing to nothing and yet everything at the same time. bill huffed, “and wuh-what the fuck was i suh-supposed to do a-a-about it, ruh-richie? my buh-bruh-brother went m-missing.   
whu-was i juh-just s-s-supposed to luh-let it b-b-be?” 

“don’t pull that shit on me,” the black-haired boy growled, “you know for a fucking fact how much i loved georgie.” and it was true. richie fucking adored the youngest denbrough, and treated him like his own family, and included him in the losers activities as best he could.  
“o-obviously n-n-nuh-not, s-s-seeing as yuh-you’re the one telling me to s-s-s-s- fuck! -qui-kw-quit looking.” and that’s when richie truly snapped.

“oh, boo fucking hoo, bill. i’m so sorry that now that i know there’s a fucking child eating clown in this city- that’s purposefully targeting us, may i add- that i want to get as far away from this god forsaken place asap!”

“this isn’t about you, richie! this is about the whole town! just because you’re a pussy doesn’t mean everyone else deserves to die!” bill stuttered out, eyes wild and angry.  
“you’re right! this isn’t about me! it’s about the fact that you’re still chasing after your dead brother, and trying to drag others into the hell that he was forced into. of course it isn’t about me; it’s about you, bill. isn’t it always?”

eddie felt practically invisible, and surely, the other losers did too. everytime bev would try to make a comment to help on bills behalf, she would get brushed away by the yelling boys. everytime mike tried to become the voice of reason and calm everyone down, bill and richie would each raise their voices to speak over him. 

throughout it all, stan and eddie inched closer together, and then towards richie, bit by bit. ben was still standing by mike, but was attempting to say nothing, with furrowed eyebrows and flickering eyes between bev and bill, and richie. 

“oh, like you’re one to fucking talk, trashmouth.” richie flinched at this, just the slightest, which was of course understandable to everyone, but carried extra weight to richie. trashmouth was commonly used as a joking manner between the group of friends, to describe the seemingly never ending stream of words coming from richie’s mouth at all times. but at home, it was yelled at richie constantly. his parents, while rarely physical with him, would often yell so hard at the slim boy that he would be left cowering and hosting a quivering lip afterwards, and that was him barely holding it together. 

therefore, when bill came around with the name, venom oozing from every letter of it, richie found himself in a kind of defensive pose incredibly briefly. 

“whenever anything at all happens, what do you do, richie? go on, tell us, we know you’re desperate to open that goddamn mouth.”  
richie froze. anger courses through his veins, and yet he felt like his mouth was sewn closed, like that little fucking voodoo doll that clown had of him. “oh, you suddenly don’t have anything to say? god, under any other circumstance, this would be a godsend! but no, because now people are relying on you. but you aren’t reliable, richie. you’re not really there for anybody. because the moment something you don’t like pops out, you leave, like you were never there in the first place.”


	3. lost to the wind (musician reddie angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> f richie lol anyways au where the losers are a band before derry and same chapter 2 events happen

“richie! richie, i think i killed it! i think i killed it for real! yeah, i-“  
richie watched as his childhood friend, his closest band mate, was impaled like a piece of fucking meat at a barbecue- just a little shish-kebab! 

a soft grunt emerged from eddies mouth as he looked down to see the large fucking claw sticking out of his chest, dripping with blood darkened by the shitty sewer lighting. richie continued to stare, mouth open in surprise and shock and every fucking synonym showing how caught off guard he was; his eyebrows were furrowed, but eyes opened so wide they could pop out at any time.

“richie,” eddie whimpered, and the taller became overly conscious about his hand right at the formers neck, hovering in what surely was a completely different outcome then what happened in that moment. “eds, it’s alright, we’ll get you out of here, you’ll get right back to y-“

richie was cut off by a sickening scream that left eddie as he was whisked away by pennywise’s leg, before thrown like a rag doll. richie felt the blood— eddie’s — all over his shirt, and sprinkled in a sticky, warm, nauseating way across his face and glasses.   
the image of eddies usually grinning face, so filled with pain and dying-ness would forever be ingrained into richies face, blood dripping from eddies mouth as he tried to smile for what might truly be the last time.

richie could hear beverlys horrified scream, her lovely voice split in the most bloodcurdling noise as bill yelled hoarsely; mike couldn’t be heard but surely his panicked, anxiety-ridden thoughts would be. but richie ignored all of this in favor for making a mad dash towards eddie, who laid brokenly further away. 

once reached, eddie found himself being propped up into a lazed sitting position by large gentle hands, fingers calloused from years upon years of playing guitar almost fell religiously. blearily, he opened his eyes as richie frantically asked if he was alright, if he wanted to go up now, because who gave a flying fuck about the clown-spider-alien-whatever the fuck. eddie once again smiled, viscous red liquid bubbling at his lips, staining them a bright cherry. 

“richie,” he murmured, “i gotta... i gotta tell you somethin’, man.” the mentioned man gently placed his hand once again upon eddies face, smiling with visible tears in his eyes. “yeah, spagheds? what is it?”  
“i.... i f-fff..” eddies eyes rolled back as a wave of pain hit him, the metallic, tangy taste of blood consistently pumping into his mouth with each little cough.   
“i fff-fuckinng....” and now, in his last moments, eddie chickened out. thoughts of richie saying how brave eddie was, in an almost loving tone, filled his head. you’re wrong, eddie thought, before continuing what would become his last words to richie. 

“i fucked your mom.” eddie huffed out a weak laugh, further spraying more blood across richies face, who had such a pained smile in his face it bordered on a grimace. 

“yeah, haha, eds gets off on a good one!” he exclaimed in a strained, wobbly voice.  
after that, it was all quite a rush.

richie was dragged back into the fight with the clown, as eddies breathing became more labored, increasing amounts of blood pouring out of his chest and his mouth sporadically.   
frantic yells left each of the losers’ mouths, becoming more and more solid, more sure.   
and surely, eddie stopped breathing. a final exhale.

his heart was still beating faintly when richie ran back to him, skidding in an almost comedic manner under different circumstances.   
but as richie continued to yell, now directed at ben, consisting of are you fucking nuts? and other cute little phrases, eddies heart gave a single last flutter, before it, too, quit on him.   
and the losers, however mournful and full of remorse, quit on eddie.

a month after, there was a new tweet on the official lucky seven twitter and richie tozier’s account. it lacked the usual enthusiasm and warmth their tweets usually had.  
a sense of comedy was lost.

lucky seven! @theluckylosers

richie tozier début songs. come see at a once in a lifetime event. people in the la area, buy tickets here: (https://www.linkidontgivearatsass.com/buy_tickets/0/42069/1

it was a relatively large venue, and it was completely sold out within a day.   
the lucky sevens month-long silence after cancelling all tour dates with little word had intrigued many. and out walked richie tozier, the lead guitarist of the band.  
he looked horrible, to put simply; his hair was a little more grown out, and looked incredibly greasy. he had massive eye bags adorning his face, complimented (cough) by a shaggy incoming beard. 

richies tone was monotonous and warbly as he said, “i’d prefer it if everyone would refrain from getting any footage of this event.” slight rustling filled the room as everyone tucked away their phones, blackberries, smart watches, ipods, ereaders, the whole shebang.   
richie took the mic and wiggled it a bit despite it already being the perfect height for him. eventually, he quit it when he had decided the hush of the theater was too much for him.   
“these songs are completely original,” richie said in a final tone, voice hard and scratchy. “i wrote them by myself, and they mean a lot to me. no one in the lucky seven knows about them.”

the crowd oohed before clapping for about 5 seconds before fading out as richie picked up an acoustic guitar that was resting alongside a bottle of water on a table. 

“this one,” richie began, “is called here today. there’s only one more after it. it’s a short show, i know. but i only really started writing these about 2 weeks ago. everything else was kind of.... iffy. fell into a bit of a depressive episode, i haven’t climbed back out just yet. don’t know if i will.”

in a rough and throaty and rich voice that was so rarely heard by itself expressed itself in a somewhat choked up song. although the song was in relatively major keys, the meanings were sad and the voice sadder. 

richies voice got increasingly more raw and hoarse in a way that was an obvious indicator of holding back tears. the applause as he finished the song with a heartfelt “here today” was tremendous, and richie gave a faint but faked grin, blinking away tears gathered in his dark blue eyes. 

as the clapping and whistling eventually halted, richie began to fidget with the mic more, trepidation clear on his emotionally wiped face. 

“the nice song.... uh,” richie 

(imagine that i finished it, richie sings eddie my love- it’s an au where he wrote those songs, kinda like yesterday the movie but not really bc they just didn’t exist before period)

after the performance including the two songs, richie tozier went completely silent on all social media. his usual joke-filled tweets, his blurry, candid instagram posts, all halted. his fellow band mates, albeit still relatively active, seemed completely shut off, the remaining 4 of them. no new songs were released.  
eddie kaspbrak, stanley uris, and richie tozier.  
lost to the wind.


	4. genderbent reddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i cannot explain why but i am enamored with the idea of richie (robbie/robin) getting a glow up and eddie (edith) being completely overtaken by the heart eyes like “wtf happened bro i am going to kees you”

edna had been looking forward to today for 2 whole months; today, robbie would be coming back from her summer camp.

when robbie had left, she had a remorseful look on her face as her parents shoved her onto the bus that came through derry about once per week; she would have to stay with her cousins in indiana until she could take that bus up to a small town in the boonies where she was taking a general camp. maggie and wentworth both didn’t give a shit about what robbie would want to do- to them, robbie was a hyperactive 14 year old girl, and they didn’t want her there, so: off she went. 

robbie was there for 2 sessions of the camp, because she had to be gone as long as possible without interfering with the preseason of her new varsity sport: swimming. because eddie didn’t know what robbie would be away for, she had a hard time coming up with conversation starters for when she finally saw robbie again, something she thought of often whilst staring at the popcorn-ed ceiling above her. 

she had the basic, “did you have fun?” and, “what did you do?” and the usual, “did you replace me as your best friend while you were away?” and also, “how did you like staying with your cousins?” prepared, but she felt like really, when it was her dorky best friend ever that she was thinking about, it shouldn’t be that difficult for her to come up with these, but it just was, for whatever reason. 

in fact, eddie found this increasingly ridiculous as she continued to reflect on it; she was acting like she had a damned crush on robbie! 

which, for the record, was completely out of the question, because what did robbie have going for her?

robin tozier was a skinny as all hell, flat chested girl, with wild curls falling into a recently chopped off hair style, and giant glasses that made her face look so much smaller than it really was. robbie was only slightly taller than eddie, and eddie was short short, wasn’t she? plus, robbie’s jokes were horrible! they constantly revolved around fucking eddie’s mom, which, that’s really gay, right? at first thought, it’s such a weird person to choose, but once taking a look at mrs. kaspbrak, it became slightly more understandable until once again second guessing, because this girl was bullied constantly for being gay; wasn’t she just egging it on?

oh.... wait. on the topic of being gay, eddie wasn’t. nope; that’s another reason not to like robbie. as more than a friend of course- she liked robbie perfectly as a best friend, nothing more!

-

ok, maybe something more.

eddie took her post at the bus station right when it was supposed to arrive, and held a small book in preparation for the shoddy bus to run its usual 15-25 minutes late business. as she heard the hiss of the buses breaks, she looked up from the worn and torn copy of savage she-hulk: #1 to see a bobbing head of black curly hair; hair that was once cut to robbie’s ears was now to her shoulders, hair poofing out in a cute way

cute? weird word, but sure, it worked well enough; it was pretty goddamned cute.

eddie stood up, softly shutting her comic to focus and head into the small crowd of passengers. heads continued to pass as eddies eyes searched for robbie- and there: robbie looked more noticeably different.

robbie was definitely at least 3 inches taller than when last seen, whilst eddie had grown approximately .3 centimeters. robbie’s hips were wider, and seem to sway suddenly- and not on purpose. her breasts (don’t ask eddie why she was looking! don’t) had grown some, too. 

on top of that more feminine shit, robbie seemed to have lost the tiniest bit of baby fat she had somehow retained in her stomach and thigh area, and would seem extra twiggy if not saved by the muscle mass that she seemed to have gained; noticed significantly in the upper body, and mainly the shoulders and arms (from a front perspective, but likely her shoulders too), but also with slightly more shapely in the legs. 

also, goddamn did her face to start to glow-up. somehow, along with her body, robbie’s face got better, too. her nose grew longer, making her glasses look smaller; her cheeks began to lose their roundness, beginning to show sharp cheekbones, along with a strong, square jaw. her bangs had been cut recently, but they had managed to frame her face surprisingly well, considering the fact that eddie was sure that robbie had cut them herself.

but still, it was the same trashmouth voice, if not a little different, when calling, “hey, eds!”


End file.
